


La Caduta di Lucifer

by Ciuffettina



Series: La Bibbia secondo Gabriel [7]
Category: Christian Bible, Christian Bible (Old Testament), Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Gen, Humor
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 23:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4806707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciuffettina/pseuds/Ciuffettina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mentre diceva ciò, Michael aveva l’orribile sensazione che, sebbene avesse migliaia di fratelli, fosse rimasto completamente solo…</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Caduta di Lucifer

Michael era sbalordito: gli umani avevano _osato_ disobbedire agli ordini divini! Dagli interrogatori era emerso che era stato un serpente a indurli a ribellarsi e Dio li aveva puniti tutti: Adamo a coltivare terra arida, Eva ad avere figli con dolore e la serpe a strisciare, in più gli umani erano stati cacciati dall’Eden.  
Il problema era che gli animali non erano stati creati parlanti, però nel Quinto Giorno della Creazione Michael era stato inseguito attraverso i cieli da uno stormo di volatili variopinti che continuavano a gracchiare: «Mi-ki! Mi-ki!», mentre un _certo_ arcangelo si ribaltava sulle nuvole dal ridere…  
Purtroppo il loro Padre aveva trovato la cosa divertente, perciò non solo Gabriel non era stato punito, ma quegli uccellacci avevano pure mantenuto la capacità di ripetere ciò che veniva loro detto.

«Stavolta Gabriel l’ha proprio combinata grossa! Voglio vedere se questa volta nostro Padre non lo punisce come merita!» urlò Michael, furioso.  
Lo trovò seduto su una nuvola con la testa tra le mani e l’aria depressa. “ _Almeno si rende conto delle conseguenze del suo stupido scherzo…_ ” «Gabriel, devo parlarti.»  
«Non sono arrivato in tempo per fermarli.» biascicò il fratello, alzando lo sguardo.  
«Ormai avevano fatto la scelta sbagliata, il problema è che _qualcuno_ li aveva incoraggiati a trasgredire, però se questo _qualcuno_ confessa e si pente, sarà perdonato…» attese pazientemente. «Senti, perché non confessi subito, così non perdiamo tempo?» riprese, dopo qualche minuto.  
Gabriel lo fissò perplesso: «Confessare che cosa? Non capisco…»  
«Per la miseria!» sbottò Michael «Che sei stato tu a far parlare il serpente!»  
«Che cosa? Non farei mai una cosa del genere!» disse Gabriel, alzandosi.  
«Ah no? E quei dannati… come li ha chiamati Adamo? Pappa… qualcosa?» gridò Michael.  
«Ma era una cosa del tutto _diversa_! Non avrei mai fatto del male a quegli umani!» esclamò Gabriel.  
La cosa peggiore era che gli sembrava pure sincero… «Conosciamo tutti i tuoi scherzi! Chi altri avrebbe avuto un’idea del genere? Non sarebbe venuto in mente a nessun altro!» urlò Michael.  
«Dimentichi che tutti i suoi trucchi, glieli ho insegnati io!» disse una voce alle sue spalle.  
Michael si voltò «Lucifer??? Sei stato tu? Ti rendi conto di quello che hai fatto?»  
«Volevo dimostrare a nostro Padre quanto siano imperfetti gli umani. È bastato dir loro due paroline e han subito disobbedito. Dai, fratello, aiutami a farGli capire che quegli esseri non meritano né il Suo amore, né la nostra disponibilità. Mi ha detto che _io_ non ero intelligente, _Lui_! che ha maledetto quell’animale, prima di rendersi conto che _non poteva_ aver parlato!» si mise a sghignazzare.  
Michael non riusciva a crederci. «Tu sei fuori di testa, Lucifer! Peggio, sei un mostro!»  
Gabriel si mise fra i due «Per favore, calmatevi!»  
«L’ho fatto per tutti noi!» proseguì Lucifer, scostò Gabriel e si avvicinò di più a Michael «Insieme potremmo…» non riuscì a finire la frase: un fulmine colpì le sue bellissime ali. Lucifer crollò in ginocchio, urlando, mentre gli altri due arcangeli lo fissavano sconvolti, in più sotto di lui si formò un buco, per non cadere, afferrò le ali di Michael che a sua volta si aggrappò alla nuvola.  
«Non preoccupatevi, adesso vi tiro su. Lucy, reggiti forte!» disse Gabriel, afferrando Michael per i polsi e cominciando a sbattere con forza le sue sei ali.  
Michael gli disse: «No, aspetta, per ora limitati a tenermi, c’è ancora una questione da risolvere.»  
Gabriel lo fissò perplesso ma fece quanto ordinato.  
Michael amava suo fratello ma amava anche suo Padre e aveva capito quello che purtroppo _doveva_ fare perciò, seppur riluttante, cominciò a colpire Lucifer con un piede, per fargli mollare la presa.  
«Che cosa fai, Michael? Così lo farai cadere!» gridò Gabriel.  
«Ti sbagli. È già Caduto.» e continuò a colpirlo.  
«Non farmi questo, fratello!» lo supplicò Lucifer, cercando di evitare i calci.  
«Va bene, ti do una possibilità: ammetti di essere pentito e prometti che obbedirai a nostro Padre, mettendoti al servizio degli umani?»  
«Che cosa? Mai! Piuttosto…» e Lucifer lasciò la presa, precipitando.  
«Lucifer! No!» urlò Gabriel. «Michael, dobbiamo recuperarlo!» gli disse, tirandolo sulla nuvola e stringendogli convulsamente un braccio.  
Michael si strappò alla sua presa e lo fissò freddamente: «È stata una sua scelta o vuoi Cadere anche tu?»  
«No.» mugugnò Gabriel.  
«Che ti serva di lezione: è questo che succede a chi disobbedisce!» mentre diceva ciò, Michael aveva l’orribile sensazione che, sebbene avesse migliaia di fratelli, fosse rimasto completamente solo…

**Author's Note:**

> Secondo le leggende ebraiche, in realtà la Caduta avviene subito dopo che Adamo aveva dato i nomi agli animali (“ **[La cacciata di Lucifer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4316301)** ”), contrariamente al mio racconto, Dio non si limita ad allontanare Lucifer ma lo scaraventa giù dal Cielo, questi si aggrappa alle ali di Michael e l’avrebbe trascinato con sé, se Dio non fosse intervenuto. (Cosa che invece gli è riuscita nella puntata 05x22 “Il canto del cigno”)


End file.
